Ne me re fait plus jamais de cadeau!
by kazuza
Summary: Heero revient d'une mission et Duo à un cadeau pour lui..........


Auteur : Kazuza

Disclaimer : Pas à moua……..

Genre : Un tout petit peu yaoi, mais surtout, surtout nimportnawak, délire, et OOC………

Couples : (si couple il devait y avoir) 2/1, 1/laptop, 2/la grenouille

Origine :Gundam wing

Ne m'offre plus jamais de cadeau ! ! ! ! !

Heero venait de terminer sa dernière mission avec succès.

Il n'était pas trop fatigué, pas trop amoché ( ce qui de manière Heerosienne se résumait par une épaule déboitée et trois côtes cassées), bref, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des monde.

Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait………

En entrant dans une des nombreuses propriétés de Quatre ou ils avaient élu domicile, Heero eut l'heureuse surprise de constater qu'il n'y avait pas un bruit. Tout était incroyablement calme et merveilleusement silencieux.

Ce n'était pas normal.

Il se dirigea prudemment vers la cuisine. On ne savait jamais…..

Sur le frigo se trouvait un mot du petit blond qui expliquait bien des choses.

"Nous sommes partis faire des courses, on ne rentrera pas tard.

Soigne toi!!

Mange!!

Et ENSUITE tu pourras allez taper ton rapport.

Si jamais tu ne faisais pas ces trois choses dans l'ordre exact ou je les ai écrite,

Je le saurais et alors je devrais sévire……

Il y à de quoi manger dans le frigo.

Repose toi bien.

Quatre"

Heero ne put s'empêcher de frissoner, mais il se reprit bien vite, après tout il était le soldat parfait, ce n'était pas les menaces d'un petit ange blond qui allait l'effrayer.

Un petit ange blond à tendance schizophrène…..

Un petit blond à tendance schizophrène et psychopate.

Un blond schizophrène et psychopate, et accessoirement terroriste confirmé et stratège de génie.

Le brun réfléchi un instant……

Finalement, il aurait du mal à taper son rapport avec une épaule déboitée….

Et puis son ventre émetait d'étranges bruits qui le gèneraient sûrement dans la redaction de son rapport.

Il alla donc se soigner dans la salle de bain, prit une douche et redescendit manger se que Quatre lui avait laissé.

Une fois ces corvées terminées, il put enfin rejoindre l'amour de sa vie.

Il dormait paisiblement dans sa chambre.

Heero s'arrêta un instant sur le pas de la porte pour le contempler

Il était aussi paisible endormit que bruyant au reveil.

Il faisait d'autant plus de bruit quand les mains du soldat parfait passait sur lui.

Le faisant chanter de la manière la plus agréable et la plus exitante qui soit.

Ses courbes délicates et parfaites le rendirent soudain complètement fou.

Son esprit ne pouvait plus formuler une pensée cohérente tant le désir de le toucher le consummait.

Un feu ardent dévorait ces entrailles.

Il devait le faire.

Là, ici même.

Avec un rugissement de bête il le saisit brusquement, pour le déposer sur le bureau.

Délicatement, il l'ouvrit, l'alluma, puis commença à carresser les touches du bou des doigts.

Tout en son Laptop invitait à la débauche.

Enfin ils étaient seul tout les deux.

Pas de baka natté.

Pas de chinois bruyant.

Pas d'amoureux transis qui ne savait pas jouir en silence.

Seulement lui et son Laptop.

Il allait commencer à taper son rapport quand un bruit retenti dans le couloir.

Aussitôt arme en main il défonça la porte d'un coup de pied, près à faire rendre l'âme à l'abruti qui l'avait interromput.

- HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-CHAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!! 

Une goutte de sueur roula le long de la tempe du perfect soldier.

Il était sencé être seul !!

Alors pourquoi ?

Oui pourquoi se baka était t'il là ?

Dans le couloir,

Couvert de boue de la tête au pied,

Dégeulassant le sol,

Empestant l'air,

Mais Heero Yuy était un homme dans tout les sens du termes.

Il ne fuirait pas, au que non.

Il affronterait bravement l'abominable natté des marais.

Faisant front comme le soldat parfait qu'il était, il s'approcha de la menace puante.

Et d'une voix qui se voulait viril (mais qui parut plutôt nasillarde à cause du manque d'oxygène), il dit:

- Qu'est ce que tu fais à roder autour de ma chambre ?

- Je voulais t'offrir un CADEAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!! Déclara Duo avec le sourire du maniaque parfait.

A cet instant, Heero comprit que l'heure était grave.

Même très grave.

La dernière fois que le baka avait prononcé ces mots……….

Il frissona rien que d'y pensé.

Cependant tout n'était pas perdu.

Il avait encore une chance de s'en tirer.

Une seule phrase avait le pouvoir de le sauver.

- Quatre à racheté un pot de glace vanille pistache noix et amande caramélisé au coulis de fruis rouge..

- WHAT!!!!!!!!! WHERE ?

- Dans le congèlateur, va y vite.

Duo se trouvait face à un cruel dilemme:

Offrir un merveiiiiiiiiiilleux cadeau à l'amour de sa vie pour conquérir son coeur ou descendre dégusté une merveiiiiiiiilleuse glace glace vanille pistache noix et amande caramélisé au coulis de fruis rouge.

Après quelques minutes d'une intense reflexion, qui fatigua grandement son cerveau de baka, il décida de remettre à plus tard la glace.

Son Hee-chan était bien plus important.

Et surtout, la glace l'attendrait sagement dans le congèlo, alors que son cadeau commençait à s'agiter.

- J'irais plus tard. 

Heero sentit la panique le gagner.

Discrètement, il tatta son spandex, à la recheche de son gun.

Après avoir senti sa forme rassurante et accessoirement retiré la sécurité, il put enfin affronté le cadeau de Duo.

Le natté avança ces mains jointes vers le visage du perfect soldier, un sourire psychotique aux lèvres.

Heero retint son souffle….

Duo ouvrit ces mains…….

CROA CROA CROA

…………………………………………………

PAN PAN

- HEERO, NANNNNNNNNNNNNN!!! 

La chose verdâtre et croassante avait bondi hors des mains de son propriétaire et face à cette menace, Heero avait fait la seule chose que son intinct lui dictait.

Il avait tiré.

Seulement la créature était rusé.......et agile.........

D'un saut périeux arrière, elle avait réussi à éviter ces balles.

Pour s'enfuir en bondissant dans sa chambre.

Il en était sûr à présent.

C'était une nouvelle arme mis au point par Oz.

Une grenouille espion télécommandé qui se dirigeait droit vers son……..

LAPTOP……..

- NE T'APPROCHE PAS DE LUI!!!!!! 

PAN PAN

Heero se figea soudain.

Une expression d'horreur indescriptible se peignit sur son visage.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit puis se referma, sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

Il pouvait tout supporter.

La faim.

La soif.

La douleur.

Duo.

Mais ça, c'était au dessus de ces forces.

Il s'approcha doucement pour le prendre dans ces bras.

Son unique raison de vivre avait été victime d'une balle perdue.

Sa douce lumière c'était éteinte à jamais.

Jamais plus il n'entendrais le tendre cliquetis de ses touches.

Jamais plus il ne caresserait son corps doux et voluptueux.

Et tout cela à cause…..

D'Elle…

La Grenouille.

Installée sur son lit, elle le narguais.

Heero Yuy fit alors se qui convenait le mieux dans pareil situation.

Il déposa délicatement le corps de son amant sur le sol.

Pointa son flingue sur elle et visa.

- NOOOOOOOOOO, Hee-chan, c'était un accident elle n'a rien fait!!!!!

- Ne t'interpose pas baka!!! Ou je m'occupe aussi de toi!!! Après tout c'est toi qui La amené ici.......

- Mais Heeeeeeeeeeeee-chaaaannnnnnnnnnnn!!

- J'ai compris !!!!!!! Tous ça n'était qu'un plan machiavélique que tu as orchestré....

- Mais....mais.....

- Tu étais jaloux de lui, alors tu as inventé se plan démoniaque pour..........

- Mais, t'as perdu la tête ou koi?!!!!! Tu délires complètement et puis c'était qu'un simple ordinateur, merde!!!!

- NANI ?!!!!!! Ce n'était qu'un SIMPLE ordinateur ? UN SIMPLE ORDINATEUR?!!!!!!! 3 Mo de ram, lecteur de divix, et j'en passe…… Il était, il était comme moi, parfait. C'était le seul qui pouvait me compendre et quand je pense que je venais de finir de télécharger tous les "final fantaisy" pour te faire plaisir. Je me casse la tête à te supporter, j'essais de ne pas te tuer et…. - TOUS les "final fantaisy", répèta Duo, en transe.

- Hai, tous.

Un sourire schizo-maniaquo-psychotique vint éclairer le visage du natté.

Se retournant lentement vers la chose qui les narguait toujours, il sortit ces couteaux, avant de hurler:

- SHINIGAMI LIVES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- HNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!

**OWARI .**

DUO: OO Mais tu es devenu folle ou koi ?

HEERO: C'est koi cette fic ????????????

KAZU: Tu parles toi ?

DUO: Ne cherche pas à changer de sujet !!! Hee-chan appelle l'asile vite!!!

KAZU: J'ai été pris d'un délire, mais c'est passé à présent!!!

DUO: Pendant ta démence t'as quand même écrit se truc……

KAZU: Wo he!! Tous le monde fait des erreurs dans la vie. Heero porte bien ses horribles baskets jaunes, et personne lui dit rien!!!!!!

DUO: ( réfléchit ) Argument irréfutable.

QUATRE (innocent): Qu'est ce qu'elles ont ces baskets???

DUO: (stupéfié par tant de naiveté)………………….

HEERO: (qui à rien compris à l'affaire)…………………..

KAZU (très TRES fatiguée)………………….

A plusssssss


End file.
